


Night after Night

by Childofthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Deputy Parrish - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Tumblr Prompt, might get explicit, more to come - Freeform, stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happening after the finale.<br/>Lydia started helping Parrish figure out what he is.<br/>It takes some time but they grow closer with each night they spend together.<br/>Slowly the get attached to each other and admit their feelings.</p><p>-> just to make it clear: Lydia is not underage. Will be explained in a following chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm keeping you on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> So all of this is based on this prompt from lydiasjordan on tumblr:
> 
> \-- no but just imagine lydia and jordan in jordan’s apartment late at night going through the bestiary and taking notes  
> in the third night they stay up till 3am and then he drives her home because she’s too sleepy  
> in the fifth night she just ends up staying over so she takes the bed and he takes the couch  
> then in the eighth night they just end up sharing the bed because they’re both too tired to even stress about it  
> then next thing they know they’re cuddling in the bed every night and lydia’s gotten used to wearing nothing but a shirt and his underwear instead of shorts --
> 
> okay.. not really a prompt but a suggestion of what might could happen.  
> My mind went crazy on this and I think it will get good!
> 
> So the first chapter is just the whole setup so you might want to check in for later chapters.  
> I will update as often as I can.  
> I changed the whole setting a bit from the prompt so it would fit my idea.  
> I'm only getting used to it so Lydia might not sound as sharp for now.  
> This is supposed to get more mature within the next chapters so as I get to that part I wll put up the rating.  
> Now enough of me, here you go!
> 
> (p.s.: Please be patient, I'm not mother tongue in English so there might be a few or even more mistakes when it comes to the senteces but I think you can read them even with all that. Enjoy!)

Somehow the ended up like this. Together. Every other night.  
That day when Lydia offered him to help find out what he is Jordan Parrish didn't lose a thought about how hard it would get.  
After all he was new to this whole supernatural thing. But still he was patient and wanted to learn more about all of it.  
So they decided to go through the books after his early shifts and her school day. Lydia was determined to help him and he was more than thankful for someone to answer a lot of his questions.  
  


But somehow the answers wouldn't come. Which was why they ended up every night reading and reading through pages filled with supernatural beings.  
One night Lydia just handed him the Bestiary to just get more information about any supernatural beings at all and she started searching the web.  
This way Parrish easily caught up to the rest of the pack and their knowledge of mystical creatures.

His gaze often wandered over to the redhead sitting opposite of him in the living room of his apartment. At first he had been quite nervous being with her alone in his flat but he quickly got used to it and enjoyed her company. Still the adult and cop always got a hold of him catching himself looking over at her.

She always noticed his looks of course, but never said a word or moved. Inside she wanted to respond his gaze but was aware of his position and he was just too _Parrish_ to ever say a word. So she kept all to herself. Even though she caught herself thinking about him most of the day, in school or when she was at home studying.   
Even now she thought about all the things she wanted to know about him while sitting in his living room.  
He interrupted her thoughts when he stood up, glanced at the watch and cursed quietly.

She looked up from her computer and shot a questioning look at him.

„We must have forgotten the time. It's already past midnight.“ he said and looked at her worringly. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Lydia stood up herself and stretched her sore muscles. She didn't mind it being so late but she knew her mother would kill her if she found out. Fortunately her mother wasn't at home this week.  
„I guess we should call it a night then.“, she said and started packing her computer in her bag. Parrish walked over to the hall and she heard him getting his keys and shoes.

„I'm gonna drive you home. Next time we really need to stop earlier. It's a schools night after all.“, he said while waiting for her next to the door.

Lydia furrowed her brow but didn't protest. She knew he would pull the „adult cop“ on her if she did so she just sighed and nodded. They drove in silence with only the radio turned on and Lydia glanced over at him from time to time. When he pulled up in her driveway he turned off the engine and looked at her concerned.  
„Should I talk to your mother why it had been getting so late lately? I mean I guess she must be worried and upset for you to return home so late?“

Lydia shook her head and gave him a little smile. „Not a problem deputy, since my mother is on vacation on male. The house is mine right now.“ 

Parrish nodded but then his expression changed again.

„And how do you keep up with school if we search for whatever I am every night? Isn't it hard?“ he looked at her with a still concerned face.   
She clicked her tongue, opened the passenger's door and gave him a look. „Please as if I would need any help. I still have the top grades of my year. Don't worry, really, everything's okay.“  
She got out of the car and leaned on the open window. 

„So Deputy, see you on thursday then? Have a good late shift tomorrow. And stop worrying.“, she said flirtatiously and smiled at him.  
Parrish went a bit red and nodded. „Thursday it is. Good night Ms. Martin.“

Lydia stepped back and turned around to climb the steps to the door. When she opened it she looked back and watched him driving off. She smiled pleased to herself and entered the house. 

 

\---

  
„So have you figured it out yet?“, asked Stiles as he sat down next to Lydia for Lunch. She sighed and looked up from her books. She was glad only Stiles had sit down next to her. She wasn't in the mood of being with the whole pack right now. Especially not if Malia kept reading her thoughts as if she knew who Lydia was thinking about.

„No we haven't yet. Seriously Stiles it's not as easy as you think? Do you know how many supernatural beings there are? And how many of them have something to do with fire?“  
She yawned and took a bite from her sandwich. Stiles looked at her with narrowing eyes.

„Okay so you haven't yet. But do you get enough sleep? It seems like you've been up half of the night. But not with Parrish have you?“, he asked and winched as Lydia elbowed him in his side.

„No Stiles, I was just up late to study. Don't look at me like that.“ she snapped at him and Parrish's concerned face of the night before appeared before her eyes. She didn't like it when she was remembered of how we was an adult and all and she was hust a high schooler. She quickly brushed the thought away and focused back on the book in front of her.

„Geetz Lydia, that was a joke. Come on I know you wouldn't do that. It's just my dad said Parrish seemed kind of tired these days so I thought maybe you two have been up all night to find it out.“ Lydia looked up from her book again for a few moments, thinking of telling Stiles they had been doing exactly that but decided to stay silent. She wouldn't want Parrish to get in trouble with the Sherrif for being up late with her. Though when Lunch was over and she was attending her A.P. Biology class her mind drifted away and she thought about the day again when Parrish came into the station, covered in black dust. How he was confused when they were at Dereks apartment and told him about various supernatural things. She wondered if the obvious was right in front of her but she couldn't get a hold of it. What could he be?

After school Lydia drove home and started studying. After all she had been telling the truth about her grades to Parrish. She was still number one of the year and planned on staying like that even while searching for what he might be. At noon she thought about going on with her research on Parrish but figured she would have time for that the next evening.  She enjoyed the company of Parrish for her research and even though they didn't get on with their search she always answered his questions about the pack or happened scenes with patience.

Lydia was still deep in thoughts when she got to bed and drifted off in an unsettled sleep while trying to gather her thoughts about something else than Parrish's supernatural ability.

  
___

 


	2. Sleepovers are cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia stays over and gets to know Parrish a little more.  
> He gets more and more nervous around her.

Lydia blinked as someone gently shook her awake.   
She was confused for a second but then remembered that she was with Parrish at his apartment.   
„Hey you fell asleep. I guess you should head home and get to bed.“, Parrish said and offered her a hand to stand up. Lydia yawned and took his hand to get up.   
She streched and glanced at the clock. Again it was past midnight and she felt tired and wished for a bed.  
„Yeah, you're right I should go home.“

Lydia grabbed her computer and her purse but then she froze. Parrish eyed her confused as he packed away the papers, books and the leftover chinese takeaway they had for dinner.   
„Everything okay?“, he asked her. Lydia shook her head, cursed and then sighed.  
„No actually, I've got a problem. I forgot the key to my house in my school bag. In my gym school bag to be precisely. And as I told you my mom is away on vacation. She doesn't come home until next friday. Damn.“

Lydia looked up at Parrish and tried to read what he was thinking. She didn't forget her keyes on purpose, actually Malia had kept her distracted while they got changed after sports. Parrish stroke a hand through his hair and looked around the room for a second. He bit his lip and focused on her.  
„Well then it can't be helped. We can't get your keyes so I guess you can stay over for tonight?“, he said and tried to seem as calm as possible. He didn't want her to notice how nervous that thought made him or how he thought about how close to breaking the law this was.

Lydia nodded and slowly put her computer and purse back on the table. „I'm really sorry“, she said as if she was reading his mind. „Malia was distracting me while I got my things and well I...“ but Parrish nodded and shook his head.   
„No it's okay. I'll show you the bedroom.“, he said and gestured to a door in sight which had always been closed when Lydia was around.   
She followed him and waited in the room while he went over to his drawers and looked for something for her to wear.   
While he was busy studying his clothes for something appropriate for her to wear which wouldn't make her think he was a dork (aka his star wars shirts or boxers) she looked around the room. It was simple designed with grey walls and a dark blue carpet lying in front of his bed. He had a few pictures up on the walls next to his drawer and she stepped forward to take a look at them. Parrish noticed and blushed a bit, one because she was studying his bedroom and second because these were family photos with him as a teenager. He stopped searching for a moment and watched Lydia looking at the photos. She was grinning.

„Uhm, well, those are, uhm, photos my mum sent me. I actually never intended to put them up but well..“, he stopped and closed his eyes for a second. Why was he telling her this and why was he so nervous. He opened his eyes again as Lydia spoke.

„It's nice to put up family photos. My mum does that too, our house is full of pictures of my grandma and her and me. Is this you on your graduation day?“, she smirked, looked at him and pointed on one of the pictures. He blushed even more, nodded and started searching for clothes again.  
„Yeah it is. It's me with my mum and my sister Alice.“, he said and finally found his least embarrassing boxers and a plain dark blue buttoned down shirt. He closed the drawer and faced her. She was looking at the pictures again but quickly focused on him as he held out the clothes to her.   
„Where's your dad on them?“, she asked him.

Parrish shot a quick glance at them.  
„He died when I was 15. He was in the Army. That's the reason why I joined too.“

Lydia went silent for a moment and watched Parrish as he looked at the pictures. She reached out with her hand but held back inches before touching his arm. She quickly withdraw her hand and he coughed slightly.

„Okay, well then this room is yours, and you can use the bathroom next to the hall. I'm going to take the couch in the living room.“, he said and backed away slowly. She shot him a small smile as he was to exit the room.

„Thanks.“

He had just prepared the couch as his bed for the night when he heard Lydia open the bathroom door and walking barefoot on the tiles to his bedroom. He didn't look up as he felt too nervous and adjusted his pillow.   
„Good night, Deputy“, he heard her say and he smiled.  
„Good night Ms. Martin.“ he answered and finally looked up when he heard her close the door.

 

\---  
  
Lydia woke up the next morning and snuggled into the pillow. She had had the best sleep for weeks and felt rested. She looked around and caught a glimpse on a clock on the nightstand. Her eyes widened in horror and she shot up in a straight position. The time on the clock said 10. She got out of the warm bed in a hurry and rushed to the door. When she stepped into the living room with the kitchen attached she froze.

Parrish was standing with his back to her behind the kitchen counter and hummed along to a song playing on the radio. Lydia couldn't do anything else than watch his back and his formed torso in the tight but still loose sleeping shirt. He looked good. Really good. She inhaled deeply, when Parrish turned around. His eyes met hers and he nearly dropped his coffee mug in surprise.   
„Jesus Lydia, how long have you been standing there?“, he said and put down his mug and wiped off the coffee from his hand. He looked up at her again and felt how his cheeks went red when he saw her standing there with her hair in a bun and in his boxers and shirt. He took a deep breath but couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked absolutely cute.

He coughed when she approached him.

„Sorry I didn't mean to... no I woke up and the clock on your night stand said 10 and..“, she said and never kept her eyes off of him as she leaned on the ktichen counter.

„Ah yes, I forgot to tell you that clock is broken. It's actually only 7 AM. We still have time, I mean, you still have time to get ready for school.“, he said and nervously stroke a hand through his hair. He should really stop talking to her this early in the morning. She smiled at him and he returned the smile.  
>Cute< she thought.

„Coffee?“, he asked.

„Yeah. Two sugars please.“, she answered.

 

\---  
  
He waited for her leaning on his cruiser in front of his apartment. They had shared a little breakfast with what he had left in his fridge and now he was out of food so he decided to go grocery shopping when she had to leave for school. She had rushed to the bathroom after they ate and took a quick shower. He had cleaned up the dishes and now he was waiting for her. The door flew open and Lydia hurried outside with her computer, her purse and his keys in her hand. She handed the keys over and stored her stuff on the passenger seat of her car. Then she looked up at him.  
„Thanks again for letting me stay the night. And for the coffee. And the breakfast. And the shower.“, she said and gave him a smile.

He waved his hand and stroke it through his hair again.  
„Nevermind. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?“, he shifted on his legs.

„Yes. I've gotta run now, or else I will be late. Bye Parrish.“, she said, rushed into her car and drove off quickly.

He looked after her and couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't called him Deputy.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!  
> Kudos and Comments are to be welcome!  
> x


	3. It's a dangerous road we're heading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another evening full of research when Lydia makes a move.  
> Parrish doesn't know how to handle the situation cause as for him it's a dangerous road they're heading.   
> Only does he know it's not like he thinks it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the end of this fic, or maybe not. Depends on my mood and if I know something to add.  
> I hope you liked this and continue to read my other works too!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> * you might want to listen to the song "Philadelphia" by Parachute while reading this :)

„Parrish, there has been a robbery at the mall, drive there please and check it out“, called the Sheriff out of his office at Parrish. He sighed, grabbed his jacket, left the station and took off. He was happy that he wouldn't be sitting on his desk for the whole day with all the paperwork to do when his mind would only wander to a certain redhead all the time. The sleepover the day before and the following morning had made him quite nervous and now he was constantly over thinking what he was feeling for her.  
There definitely was something, he was sure of. Something more than friendship but he just couldn't allow it. She was a high schooler. A teenager. And he was an adult, 7 years older than her and a cop. He was amenable to the law and this was getting kind of out of his hands. Whenever she was around him he couldn't focus straight and his gaze wandered over to her ever so often.

Parrish tried to block the thought of her out as he got to the mall and cleared up the robbery scene. When he got back to the station he went back to the paper work and successfully avoided any thoughts of Lydia for the rest of his shift. His silver lining of avoiding her ended when he got outside and greeted his colleagues goodbye.   
He stopped and stared for a moment.  
Lydia was sitting with closed eyes on a bench in front of his cruiser and her skin shone light in the evening sunshine. For several minutes he couldn't do anything but stare and think about how he never saw anyone as beautiful as her.

He snapped out of his trance when she opened her eyes and looked his direction. As he approached her she stood up and he had to take a deep breath. She smiled at him with the sun from behind and Parrish felt his heart beat like crazy.

„Ready for another night of research Ms Martin?“, he asked sheepishly and tried to hide his nervousness.

„Ready if you are Deputy.“ she answered grinning and they drove behind the other to the other end of Beacon Hills to where his apartment was.

 

–

 

„Do you seriously don't have anything other than meat, bread and noodles in your kitchen?“

Parrish looked up to Lydia standing in his kitchen going through the cupboards.

„Sorry I'm not a good cook so I just have a few simple supplies. We eat lunch at the station most of the time..“, he answered but Lydia interrupted him.

„Right, now I know why Stiles always wants to go there every day and bring his father salad and vegetables. That's not healthy you know?“ she eyed him worriedly.

He huffed and put the book he was reading aside.

„Well if it soothes you I don't eat pizza all the time. I do like healthy things too I'm just not good at making it myself.“ Lydia shrugged and closed the cupboard.

„Okay then, this time we might order something different.“ She walked back to the couch and sat down next to Parrish. He took the book in his hands again and pointed on something written on the side.

„You know this is really helpful with understanding the whole kanima thing which still confuses me. I hope I'm not something like that, it didn't sound quite nice.“ When Lydia didn't answer he looked over at her. She was biting her a bit and was clearly thinking of something.

„What? What is it?”, he asked. “Oh right you wanted to order something, let me just get the computer to look up the number,“, he said and attempted to stand up but Lydia reacted fast, grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss.   
He was so surprised by her sudden move that he just naturally closed his eyes for a second and leaned in on her but as soon as he realised what they were doing he recoiled and stood up fast.

„Lydia what the..? Why did you..?“ he couldn't get his mind back to normal.

Lydia stood up herself and played with his shirt.

„I was just shutting you up and using the moment.“, she said teasingly and gave him a smile. Parrish grabbed her hands and took a step back.

„No, Lydia I can't do this. Stop.“ He looked at her with a very concerned look in his eyes.

„Why not? I know how the air has been between us for a while now,“ she said and Parrish was sure he could hear a hint of annoyance in her voice. He shook his head firmly.

„No, we can't do this. Lydia you're a high schooler. You're 17! It's against the law.” He covered his face in one hand.  
“I can't do this, I would get into serious trouble. You shouldn't even be here alone with me this late. You're still a teenager.“ He pressed his lips together after he said those last words.

Lydia pursed her lips and now he saw that she was clearly annoyed.

„It's not. I'm 18.“, she said, turned and grabbed her books and purse.

„Wait, what?“ Parrish looked at her confused. She turned to him again and he could make out her angry face.

„My birthday was two days ago.“ Her eyes were focused on him.

„You didn't tell me..“, Parrish started but Lydia interrupted him.

„Well it's not like this was a problem until now I guess? I'm not dumb Jordan, I notice how you look at me! But it seems like I was wrong. Seems like I'm just a teenager who shouldn't be here with you. If it's that what you wanted to say then okay. I won't come here any more. I can send you my research via Email.“ She turned on her heel and started walking towards the door.

„Lydia wait! I didn't mean... I mean yes I did but.. You have to understand me!“, he tried to explain but Lydia didn't stop. Only when she opened the door and stepped out she turned a last time.

„I'm sorry for bothering you this late _Deputy_ and I won't distract you from observing the law any more. Have a good night.“ With those words she closed the door behind her and left Parrish standing in the hall alone.

 

–

 

„Lydia can you give me your notes from today's maths class?“

Lydias head shot up to look over the lunch table at Malia sitting next to Stiles.  
„Sure. Would you excuse me for a second?“, she said, got up and left the cafeteria. She entered an empty classroom and looked down at her mobile.

There were 3 missed calls from Jordan on the screen. She sighed and her grip tightened on the device. It had been 3 days since the evening where she made the first move and kissed him and got rejected right away. She was still mad at him for what he said to her. She felt like all the time she spent with him were wasted time. Not even did they not end the search but she also felt like even though his glances towards her, he had always just viewed her as a teenager. She pressed her lips together and blinked. She had his vision in front of her, standing in the kitchen on that morning when she had slept over. She had felt really comfortable talking to him over breakfast about his family and stuff and now she felt like it had all been just stupid. She was ripped out of her thoughts when her phone started buzzing in her hands. It was Parrish.

„Jordan you do know I have school right? Why are you calling me?“, she answered annoyed.

„Lydia, before you hang up on me please let me say something.“ He sounded so desperate that Lydia had to think for a second.  
„Lydia? Are you still there?“

She sighed.  
„Yes. What do you want?“ She tried to soften her voice a bit. Deep inside she felt happy that he tried it that often to reach her again but she refused the feeling cause she was still mad.

„I want to apologise. I behaved like a.. real jerk. I'm sorry.“

Lydia started walking through the empty seats to the windows.

„Is that all?“ Her voice sounded really harsh but she intended to. She didn't want an apology over the phone and hearing his voice like that made her even more mad.

„Lydia please. Look, it's kind of hard doing this over the phone so please let me invite you for dinner at Molly's. I want to talk to you face to face.“

Lydia swallowed hard and then she nodded.

„Okay. Meet you there at 8.30. I've got to go now, lunch break is almost over.“

„Okay. Thanks. See you tonight.“

„Yeah, see you.“

Lydia hung up and put her hand up to her mouth. She inhaled deeply and sat down on a table for a second. Then the bell rang and she hurried back to the cafeteria to the others.  
Stiles eyed her suspicious.  
„What took you so long? Everything okay?“, he asked her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Lydia nodded and grabbed her bag.

„Yes, everything fine. I'll tell you later okay? I've gotta go, A.P. Biology next.“

With those words she quickly left the place and hurried to class.   
  


–

 

Parrish was already waiting outside of Molly's when he saw Lydias car turn up on the parking lot. He was nervous and run a hand through his hair as she approached him.   
„Hey, I'm glad you could make it.“, he said and Lydia gave him a polite smile.

„Let's go inside.“, she said and he followed her inside where they were guided to a free table near the back. The waiter took their orders and as he was gone Lydia eyed Parrish.

„So. Talk.“, she said.

Parrish swallowed and nodded.

„I'm sorry. Really.“ Lydia kept looking at him. He nervously played with his hands under the table.

„I shouldn't have said all of this stuff. It was just.. the cop speaking. I know you had a point but you have to understand me. I'm a role model and enforced to the law.“

Lydias face softened a bit and she slowly nodded.  
„Yeah, you're right. I guess I should have talked first and then made my move?“, she shot him a questioning look.

„Maybe yeah. Look, I do like you and the research we did but I'm not sure I can do it like this. I want to continue our work like before.“

Lydia shot a view outside the windows and finally nodded when she looked at him again.  
„Okay.“

Parrish gave her a gentle smile. She felt the anger go away being replaced with the familiar comfortable feeling.

„So you're coming over tomorrow again? I found something in a book you marked and I really want to talk about it.“

She smiled back at him.  
„I can do that.“

They were chatting when their food came and soon Lydia felt as never happened. When they finished up and got up to pay Parrish handed over his credit card. She shot him a questioning look.

„Let's say, this was my late birthday dinner for you?“

She grinned and together they stepped out into the cold night air.

„I'll see you tomorrow then?“, he asked her when they reached her car.

„Yes, tomorrow. I'll bring the food this time. Despite what you may think I'm an excellent cook. See you Jordan.“, she said, entered her car and took off.

Parrish watched her drive away and smiled to himself.

 

–

 

Lydia brought some home made omelettes with her the next evening and Parrish was glad they were back to normal.   
She behaved like always around him but he just couldn't forget the night she kissed him. Now that he knew she was 18 he felt more calm with her being over late but his eyes wandered over to her now more often.   
As for Lydia she acted like she didn't notice like before and when she started staying over again she tried to not let her eyes wander over him when he wasn't looking. It was a bit more awkward at first when he let her stay but she just smiled at him when he gave her the kind of worried adult face and everything was okay.   
But when the holiday started and she stayed over for a few nights in a row she couldn't help but notice him stretching his back weirdly and making a agonised face when he bent over. So the next night she stayed and he was about to prepare the couch she stepped in front of him with one hand on her hips. He looked up at her with a questioning look.

“Something wrong?”, he asked as he put away some of the pillows on the couch to create some space.

“No but.. I noticed how your back must hurt you from sleeping on the couch.” She said and focused on his eyes. He shifted from one foot to the other and looked at her. Lydia sighed.

“Look, we can sleep in your bed together.”   
His brows shot up and his ears turned red.

“What?”

Lydia waved her hand a bit annoyed.  
“Oh come on it's not a big deal and you need your sleep because of the long work days.”  


Now his face turned pink and he ran a hand through his hair. He hesitated for a second, then he nodded.  
“Uhm.. okay I guess.” he managed to say and Lydia shrugged and walked towards the bedroom. He followed her with some distance.

When they were lying with their backs to each other in the dark he tried to calm his breathing. He was nearly sure she could hear his heartbeat in the pressing silence. He nearly jumped when she cleared her throat.  
“Are you awake?”, she asked into the darkness.

Parrish shifted and looked over at her. He could barely make out her head.  
“Yeah, I, uhm, I can't sleep.”, he said nervously.

Lydia sighed.   
“Me neither.”.

She turned on the lamp on the night stand, sat up in a straight position and faced him. He took in her vision with her ruffled bun and sleepy eyes.   
His heartbeat dropped out for a second.

“I know we had the conversation but..”, she started but he cut her off.

“Lydia.” She shot him an unsure look.

He closed his eyes for a second, then he sat up and took her face in his hands.

“I can't do this any more either.”

 

With this words he closed the distance and pressed his lips gentle on hers.

He felt her tighten for a second but then she leaned in on the kiss and her hands moved up around his neck and her fingers tugged on his hair. When they broke the kiss to breathe he heard her chuckle lightly and he had to grin too.

“Does that mean it's not against your.. everything any more?”, she asked teasingly and tugged on his hair. He smiled and brushed his nose against hers.

“You've caught me. I can't keep this hidden any longer.” His hands moved to her hips and he backed away to look into her eyes.

“You were right. I can't keep my eyes off of you. I want to hold you and take you out to dinner and spent every evening with you and just be near you. You totally mess with my mind..”   
Lydia smiled at him and brushed her lips over his for a second. He closed his eyes along with her and pulled her closer to him.

“I knew it.”, she grinned. “I want this too. This is not just a crush, Jordan.” She looked into his eyes and felt her skin prickle by the gentle look he watched her with.

“I'm in love with you.”, she said and gave him her sweetest smile. He inhaled deeply and stroke her cheek.  
“I think I'm in love with you too.”, he whispered and closed the distance again to kiss her again slowly. They deepened the kiss and he started rubbing small circles on her back.

Lydia felt like her whole body was lighting up. It was an great feeling being in his arms. She smiled again and stroke the back of his head.  
“Even though I absolutely love this right now, I think we should really sleep. You've got to work tomorrow right?”, she said and he nodded at her. So she turned off the lamp and then she cuddled her back into his chest and he put his arm around her.

“Good night, Lydia”, he whispered in her ear and kissed her softly on the neck.   
“Good night, Jordan.” she breathed and felt the sleep rush over her.

 

–

 

Jordan woke up when the sunlight pierced through the blades of the shutter. For a second he felt a bit panicked but then he glanced down to Lydia who was fast asleep and cuddled against his chest. She had a peaceful look on her face and he placed a light kiss on her forehead. With her eyes shut she looked absolutely beautiful. He watched her sleep for some time and thought about their kisses of the last night. He couldn't stop smiling. Eventually he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Lydia woke up when she felt the bed empty next to her and noticed the sound of the shower from outside the room. She snuggled herself into the blanket and took in his scent that was all around her. Lydia smiled. She had never slept as peaceful as in his arms this night.

When the sound of the shower outside died she got up and walked out into the living room. Jordan was standing topless with his back towards her in the kitchen. His hair was still wet and the light of the early morning sun came down through the window on his formed upper body. Lydia smiled as she walked up to him and put her arms around him from behind. He didn't even flinch.

“Good morning beautiful.” he said as Lydias grip tightened a bit.

“Good morning.”, she answered and stepped a bit back as he turned to her. He looked down at her, put one hand on her cheek and kissed her slowly. She closed her eyes and let the amazing feeling prickle over her skin. She felt him smile as he moved back.

“It's still early so I didn't want to wake you.”

Lydia nodded and noticed the coffee mugs standing behind him. He followed her gaze and handed her one mug.   
“Two sugars, right?”, he asked.

“Yeah, thanks.”, she said and took a sip. He took his own mug and never kept his eyes off of her as he drank. She smiled up at him as he stroke her cheek with one hand again.

“What have you done to me Lydia Martin.” he said softly as he leaned forward again to kiss her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... should I write more to this story?  
> Comments & Kudos are to be welcome!  
> xx


	4. Beside you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after their love declaration at night is spent together.  
> However they are happy and not afraid to show the new love they sure are bit shocked who finds out about them first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, the update!!  
> Enjoy it and sorry that Lydia now sounds way softer than I wanted her to.. (I love her sharp tongue in the series..) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!! And as always, Kudos and comments are to be welcome. Stay tuned, there will come more!

Lydia stared at her reflection in the mirror and couldn't stop smiling.  
The kiss from last night haunted her thoughts and she couldn't remember the last time she had been feeling like this.  
Genuine happy. Not since Allisons death.

She braided her hair messily, shot another proof look in the mirror, then she grabbed her stuff and left the bathroom. Since she had stayed over for a few nights she started bringing her stuff to make it easier and faster in the morning. Parrish was sitting at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper. He lifted his head when she approached him, folded the paper and put it aside. She stepped near him a bit unsure but he simply reached for her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her slow and gentle.  
When they broke the kiss she smiled at him.

“I've got some good news and some bad news.”  
She tilted her head and gave him a questioning look. Parrish stroke some hair behind her ear.  
“Good news is I don't have to work today.”  
“And the bad news?”, Lydia asked.  
“There's nothing edible in my fridge that comes even near a breakfast. So how about we go to your favourite café and I'll buy us some breakfast?”  
Lydia chuckled.  
“Sounds good. And before you say anything else we'll also go grocery shopping afterwards. I've seen your eating habits so I'm gonna cook something for us later.”

He nodded and smiled, then they got their stuff, where Lydia put one of his beanies on they headed down to the cars.  
She stopped in front of his cruiser and hesitated for a second. Parrish looked confused at her.  
“Lydia?”  
She smiled for a moment but still hesitated.  
“Maybe we should take my car.”, she suggested while crossing her arms.  
“My car is less... startling.” She gave him an uncertain look.  
“I mean, I don't mean to, uhm, not that I don't want attention...”, she trailed off.  
She had a pained expression. Parrish thought for a second, then he nodded.  
“No, I get it. You're.. right. Let's take your car.” He stepped away from the cruiser. Lydia reached out for his arm.  
“Jordan, I didn't mean it like that, I..”, she began but he interrupted her by pulling her close and kissing her quick.  
“I know dummy. It's okay. This is still fresh and nobody needs to know yet but us.”  
He winked at her and she laughed as they entered her car. 

On their way to the café she told him about the awesome coffee creations they made and the big breakfast choice they had.  
Parrish sat quietly beside her and nodded from time to time when she glanced over to him. He watched her as she drove and talked and tried to gather his thoughts about all this.  
About the night, about all this. He felt happier than ever and only watching Lydia enthusiastically talk about something made his heart beat faster.  
He was totally stunned by her.  
Stunned and head over heels falling for her.  
And he didn't regret it.

They got off at Lydias favourite café called the Chai Dragon.  
Parrish casually put his arm around her waist and opened the door for her. They got a table in the back and studied the menu.  
Lydia settled for some cereal with fruits and yoghurt while Parrish decided to get some scrambled eggs.  
Both also ordered an orange juice and Lydia recommended a coffee with caramel and raspberry syrup. He agreed.  
While they waited for their food and coffee to arrive he reached over the table, grabbed her hand and stroke it slowly. Lydia studied his face thoughtfully.

“What are you thinking about?”, he asked her. She tilted her head a bit.  
“Us. This.” He furrowed his brow.  
“I know I told you this morning but I'm saying it again. This is not just a crush.”  
She watched his face. Parrish stopped stroking her hand and squeezed it lightly.

“I feel the same. I know I told all this stuff about you being younger and still in high school but I don't actually care any more.” He sighed.  
“ I'm in love with you too and I don't care what others say about this, about us. I want this and I want to go out with you and spend my evenings with you and all that.”  
Lydia took a sip from her juice and looked down at her lap.  
“You have no idea how much I wanted this.” She looked up at him and he could see tears forming in her eyes.  
“I'm just..”, her voice broke and she laughed and wiped at her eyes. “I just feel so happy. I haven't felt that happy since Aiden... since Allison.”  
Parrish reached for a napkin and handed it to her.  
“I'm sorry.”, he said. Lydia laughed again and shook her head.  
“No, it's okay. I'm just.. glad that you're here. That we have a chance with this. That we will find out what you are.”

Their food got served and they began to eat in silence. When they finished the meal he paid the bill and they left the café arm in arm.  
“So,”, he began. “Where to now? Since you want to cook I guess it's best you decide. Lead the way.”, he said, placed a small kiss on her cheek and got in the passenger seat.

Lydia drove to the next small supermarket and they entered it holding hands. Since they had the whole day free they took their time strolling through the shelves.  
They stopped from ever so often getting stuff and sharing kisses. Parrish told Lydia stories about his attempts on cooking as a teenager and his mom finding the kitchen in a total mess. Or about how he tried to trick his older sister into buying him sweets. Lydia on her part told him about how she got into cooking when her parents got divorced. They were so into each other that they didn't notice a person approaching them from behind until said person cleared his throat and they turned around in surprise.  
When Parrish recognised who was standing in front of them he froze and his heart dropped to his knees.  
It was Sheriff Stilinski.

Lydia was the first to recover her senses and she gave the Sheriff a bright smile.

“Hello, nice to meet you here. How are you doing? How is work?”, she said.  
The Sheriffs look wandered from Parrish to her.  
“I'm good, thanks Lydia. How about you? Haven't seen you around with Stiles in a while. How's school?”  
Lydia smiled at him.  
“I'm fine thanks. I just talked to Stiles the other day about some plans for the weekend, you know, pack things. And school is great as always. I'm helping Malia study for her big maths exam after the holidays. Until then still I help Deputy Parrish with the research.”

Parrishs mouth was still absolutely dry and he finally snapped out of his trance when he felt Lydia squeeze his hand which she was still holding.  
“Uhm yeah, the research. I've learned many things so far but not what I am. We're still at that”, he managed to say.  
The Sheriff looked at him, then down at Parrish's and Lydias interwined hands and chuckled a bit.

“Yeah I can see that. Can I talk to you for a second, Parrish?”  
Parrish swallowed hard, nodded, let go of Lydias hand and stepped aside with the older man. Lydia smiled at both and started looking for stuff in the shelves again. Parrish felt his hands getting sweaty when the Sheriff turned towards him.

“Look, Sheriff, I know how this must seem to you but.. it just started. We just started dating and it's not illegal, Lydias 18 and we absolutely only met up to do research until now and nothing else, I mean not that you think we do anything just..”, he trailed off and looked pained at the other man who was clearly amused.

“Yeah that's nice but that was not why I wanted to talk to you. I know Lydia is 18 and more mature than many girls her age. It's okay. We were all wondering when the ice would break actually.”  
Parrishs eyes widened, then let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you, sir.", he breathed. The Sheriff nodded.  
“Yes, anyway, I wanted to ask you if you could work the late shift for the next three days since Johnson called in ill and we still got this murder to solve. I just didn't want Lydia to hear cause she might tell Stiles something. 'Was hard enough the keep him away from this case this time.” Stilinski winked at him and watched him eagerly.  
Parrish run a hand through his hair and shot a quick glance towards Lydia, who was still looking for groceries.

“Yeah sure, no problem. I''ll be at the station at 3 tomorrow.”  
The Sheriff nodded pleased and turned to Lydia again.  
“Lydia, it was nice meeting you. Guess we'll see each other again soon.” He shot an amused look towards Parrish.

“Thanks, it was nice meeting you too. And could you maybe.. not tell Stiles you met me.. us here?”, she gave him a little smile. The Sheriff grinned.  
“Sure, I won't. Now take your time you two. Parrish, until tomorrow. Bye.”

He turned to leave but stopped in his way, placed a hand on Parrishs shoulder and whispered  
“Just don't break her heart, that's all I'm saying.”  
Parrish nodded, the Sheriff shot him a last knowing look then he left them alone again. Lydia stepped next to Parrish again.

“What did he just whisper to you?”, she asked.  
Parrish smiled at her and interwined their hands again as he looked in the direction the Sheriff left.

“Nothing important. He's cares about you. Now what else do we need for that meal of yours?”  
She looked at him for a few seconds as if she was about to say something but she only grinned.

“We nearly got everything. Just some more vegetables and we're good to go and you fridge will be filled again.”  
“Great.”, he said, kissed her on the cheek, then they continued their shopping.

_____


	5. Time is all we need right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sure has been a while!   
> I hope you like this Update, I tried my best to keep up the work from before.  
> Tell me what you think with a comment or on tumblr (everydayisonfire)  
> Love always xx

When they returned to Parrishs flat and loaded off all the stuff they had in their bags they started to prepare their late lunch together.   
Lydia instructed Parrish on how to cut the vegetables and fry them so they wouldn't get too soaked with oil.   
They shared kisses frequently but Lydia brushed him off laughing when it was time to get back to the cooking.   
Finally they finished preparing everything and sat down opposite of each other at the table. They started eating but Parrish couldn't keep his eyes off of Lydia. She noticed.

“What? Don't you like it?”, she asked and tilted her head. He smiled at her gently and reached over the table for her hand.  
“No, it tastes wonderful. I just can't.. concentrate. “ Lydia nodded knowingly.  
“Oh so that's what it is. I was starting to think you don't like my cooking and rather stick to chinese takeout.” She chuckled and he stroke her hand.

“I'm glad we are like this now.” She looked up at him and stopped eating.  
“I still feel like an idiot when I think about what I said to you the other day. I was such a fool , and now I'm the happiest guy in the world, with you here.”   
“Yeah you were a right dumbass back then.”, Lydia laughed. She stood up and made her way over to his side of the table. He moved back a few inches so she could sit down on his lap. They interwined their hands and Lydia stroke his face with one hand.

“I'm glad too. I really like you.” Lydia closed the distance between the two of them and kissed him slowly.   
He closed his eyes with her and let the feeling of her lips on his rush through his body. Lydia moved back a bit and rested her forehead against his.

“You sure got a heart attack when we met the Sheriff in the shop earlier, didn't you?” Lydia couldn't help but giggle. Parrish sighed but he chuckled himself.  
“When I saw his look, and when he asked me to talk I thought he was going to kill me seriously! My heart stopped beating. I was sweating like a 14 year old boy who had just been caught doing something forbidden.” Lydia burst out laughing and punched his shoulder slightly.

“A 14-year old boy, alright Deputy! Well, the Sheriff looked quite amused by that.”  
“Hey, don't make fun of me okay? How would have I known that he already knew something was going on? Actually, how did he know?” Lydia stood up and started cleaning up the table.

“Well, we hung out a lot in the last few weeks, and I guess Stiles must have told him. Besides, he is worried about you.” Parrish followed her to the kitchen counter and eyed her warily.

“Worried? Why would he be?” Lydia shot him an accusing look.  
“Seriously? Of course he's worried, you're his deputy and you're a paranormal, too. You were on the deadpool.”  
Parrish nodded. He hadn't thought about that.  
“You're right. Sorry.” The two were silent for a moment.

___________________________

“Let's go on a proper date tonight.” Lydia looked at him in surprise. He shrugged and a smile spread on her face.  
“Yeah, I'd love to!” Then her face went dark.  
“ I can't, I promised Stiles to help Malia study tonight, I forgot.” She looked at him disappointed. Parrish shook his head and squeezed her hand for a second.

“Don't worry, it won't be the last time I'll ask you.” He winked at her and placed a small kiss on her cheek.   
“Now, let me do the rest of this cleaning, you can gather your stuff for later, okay?” He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
“Thanks. I'll be right back.”

Parrish finished cleaning all the used dishes and pans and was storing them back in the cupboards when Lydia came back with one of Parrishs old backpacks. He looked at her puzzled.  
“Can I borrow one of these? I've got quite a lot of stuff to take with me cause I'll go home later too, to bring new clean clothes over and it doesn't fit in my bag.” Parrish grinned.  
“Sure, you can take it. Clean clothes, does that mean you'll be back tonight?” He shot her a nervous grin.  
Lydia gave him a knowing look.

“Maybe I will. Thanks for the backpack.” She turned and walked off towards the floor. He followed her and when she put on her heels, he spun her around, pulled her closer and gave her a long and gentle kiss. She couldn't help but smile when they broke apart.

“Wow, Deputy, I didn't know you could be so forceful. See you tonight okay?”  
He nodded and placed a last little kiss on her cheek, then she grabbed the backpack and left his flat. He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. 

______________________

“Lydia, what is that SMELL you have all over you?”, Malia asked and crinkled her nose. Stiles looked up from his books and looked from one girl to another. Lydia pushed a strain of hair behind her ear.

“What?”, she asked, and her voice sounded a bit nervously. Malia gave her an accusing look.  
“You have this smell all over you, it's really weird. It reminds me of Stiles DAD.” She creased her face and Stiles nearly fell out of his chair.

“What the hell? She smells like my Dad?”, Stiles asked and Lydia looked at Malia in horror but she simply nodded.  
“Yes, she got this weird authority police smell all over her. It's really distracting.” 

“Malia!”, Lydia hissed but Stiles gawped at her like his eyes were about to fall out of his head.  
“Lydia, what the hell? It's Parrish, isn't it? You're with him aren't you?”

“If so, what does it matter?”, Lydia snapped at him and pushed away the books that were on her lap. She crossed her arms. Stiles knelt on the ground in front of her.  
“Lydia he's... he could be anything. Literally anything. A Kanima, like Jackson, or a weirdo like Miss Blake or anything else!” Lydia glared at him with anger.

“Yes, so what. It's none of your business.” Lydia grabbed her books and stuff and got up. She shot Malia an angry view and pushed past Stiles and out of the room. She met the Sheriff downstairs and came to a sudden stop. He eyed her worriedly.

“Lydia, is everything okay? You seem... put off.”  
Lydia felt her eyes fill with angry tears and she forcefully wiped at them.

“Yes, I'm fine. But I'll be going now. Have a good night Sheriff.”, she said, then she pushed past him and fled out of the house, back to her parked car down on the street. She threw her stuff on the passenger seat and then she couldn't help it but let the tears rushing down her face. She nearly jumped when someone knocked on her car window from outside. It was Stiles standing there. Lydia hesitated for a second, then she let the window down.

“What!”, she yelled at him. Stiles gave her a pained look.  
“Lydia, I'm sorry. Really. Malia didn't mean to be so straight forward. She still not really used to all... this. Sorry.” He stroke through his hair with one hand.  
“Lydia?”

“I heard. It's just.. I'm just upset cause you could be right.” She sighed, then she opened the door and got out. She looked at Stiles and saw his painful face.  
“Oh don't look at me like that, please.”, she said. Stiles walked around the car and hugged her tight.  
“Lydia, I'm so sorry. Really.” She hugged him back and sniffed a bit, then they let go.  
“Lydia, I know this is none of my business, but I just want you to be careful. You seem ton have a... thing... for bad guys. Maybe it's because you're a banshee.” Lydia nodded.  
“I know, I will be. But Parrish.. I have a feeling he's not one of the bad guys. You guys have to trust me on this.”

“We do. Just be careful, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Are you coming back in now, or do you rather go?”  
“I'm going, I'm sorry. I'm tired anyway, and Malia will need more than one evening of studying anyway. Tell her I'll be back tomorrow night, and the day after, okay?”  
“Yeah I will. See you then.”  
“Bye. Oh and Stiles?”  
“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”  
He smiled at her, then turned and walked back towards the house. Lydia sighed, then she got in the car again and took off towards her house to get the fresh clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Tell me!  
> Comment or meet me on tumblr (everydayisonfire)


End file.
